


Sleeping Arrangements

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Angel learn they have both developed an aversion for sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one-shot. I liked the idea of the Cordy/Angel being able to argue still, while maintaining their couplehood.
> 
> You can also contact me [here](http://theeggcamefirstwrites.tumblr.com).

Angel stared up at the ceiling, able to see every line and discoloration with ease despite the room being pitch black. Damn vampire senses. He lay in silence wishing, for the first time, that he hadn’t decided to use the Hyperion as Angel Investigations’ new headquarters. Stupid hotels, with their stupidly large amount of rooms. He glanced at the empty space next to him. It was silly, Angel didn’t need to stay on the right side of the bed. Not tonight.

Fine! If that’s the way you’re going to be then I will just sleep in another room tonight! He could still hear the angry slam of the door that followed the brunette’s exit. Angel had been too upset at the time to register that Cordelia’s hair flouncing as she stomped out the door meant that he’d be alone at this hour. It was silly, the fight wasn’t one they hadn’t had before. She just always insisted on taking so many damn risks. Didn’t she know he’d save her? Didn’t she know that he couldn’t bear even the thought of harm coming to her? Angel’s hands began to shake just at the thought of the close call they had earlier. He was concerned, he was scared, it made him angry. A Cordy-less world make him crazy. Of course, expert at communication that he was...the conversation hadn’t exactly gone according to plan. After the danger passed, Angel had crushed Cordelia to him, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Desperation and relief mixing together. Once the adrenaline had worn off though, the fear still hadn’t. He accused her of being hasty and rash. It all went downhill from there. 

Now Angel was alone in his room for the first time in months. Coupled with the thought of losing Cordelia forever it was especially horrible. 

He blinked as light filtered into his room, the door having been propped open. The stubborn brunette slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind her. “Cordy?” He lifted his head, confused but pleased. 

“I can’t sleep alone anymore,” she grumbled, crawling under the covers and snuggling up to Angel’s left side. He wrapped his arm around her frame, her head coming to rest on his chest. Cordy’s arm draped across his midriff, pulling herself in tighter. “I’m still mad, though,” she added, the words muffled against his skin. 

Angel just pulled her in tighter, listening for the contented sigh she always made. “I know,” he said, kissing the top of her head, smiling. “I know.”


End file.
